winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club feels tremors.
in this episode starscream returns and posses waspinator and attack a nevada twon where the winx are visiting. plot the episode starts with a spark flying towards prison retorn as some of the prisoners are cleaning up the place the spark then goes inside the computer that waspinator is repairing and posses him. "Valentine "Val" McKee (Kevin Bacon) and Earl Basset (Fred Ward) work as handymen in Perfection, Nevada, an isolated ex-mining settlement that contains only fourteen residents, among them general store owner Walter Chang (Victor Wong) and survivalist couple Burt Gummer (Michael Gross) and Heather Gummer (Reba McEntire). a new arrival called Rhonda LeBeck (Finn Carter), a graduate student conducting seismology tests,", the winx club along with kor are also there, thinking of what to do with there spare time after work. Bloom Cowboy.png|blooms cowgirl outfit Stella cowboy.png|stella's cowgirl outfit Flora cowboy.png|flora's cowgirl outfit Tecna cowboy.png|tecna's cowgirl outfit Musa cowboy.png|musa's cowgirl outfit Layla cowboy.jpg|layla's cowgirl outfit Val and Earl tire of their hand-to-mouth existence and leave for Bixby, the nearest town. They discover another resident, Edgar, dead at the top of an electrical tower, though still holding on to the beams with a Winchester rifle and a scar on his head resembling a decepticon symbol. Jim Wallace, the town doctor, determines that Edgar died of dehydration apparently afraid to climb down and the others are curious of who or what left the symbol on his head. Somewhere else, shepherd Old Fred and his flock hear a strange music and get attacked by an unseen force. Val and Earl arrive, only to find the sheep cut to pieces, a rock saying -i'm back- and Fred's severed head lying in the sand. Val and Earl return to Perfection, thinking that a murderer is on the loose. "They warn two road-construction workers that they encounter, but to no avail. After Val and Earl leave, Carmine, the worker using a jackhammer to break up asphalt, stabs something under the ground causing blood to erupt on the surface. With a hose around his ankle, it pulls that worker away, while the other rushes to help, only to be crushed by a rock slide." Val and Earl discover the town's phones dead and head for the police in Bixby, but are thwarted by the rock slide with some of them saying -i have returned-. "They return to Walter's store, where they find something wrapped around their truck's back axle: the severed body of a large snakelike creature. That night, the creatures attack the doctor and his wife, killing them both and pulling their car underground with the music playing." The next morning, Val and Earl and the winx leave to get help, this time on horseback. They discover the doctor's buried car. Suddenly one of the attackers erupts out of the ground, revealing that the creatures they have seen thus far are actually "tongues" employed by an enormous burrowing worm-creature that Walter later names "Graboids". Thrown from their horses, the group run for their lives. When they jump a concrete aqueduct their pursuer rams into its wall, killing itself. Rhonda happens upon the scene and determines from her readings that there are three more creatures in the area. they run to the nearest rock and find out that starscream now in waspinators body has gained the creatures to kill them as an act of revenge on the witches and his desendent he also seems to have a flute that makes a strange music that the graboids seem to enjoy listening and follow the rhythem as an order when he plays it. One of the creatures traps the group overnight at a cluster of boulders dinobot even explains that he was the witches favorite, and when the the obsidian circle was destroyed he lost most of his powers, Rhonda has the idea of pole vaulting from boulder to boulder while starscream is asleep. They reach their truck and vehicles and return to town. "They are met with disbelief from the townspeople until a Graboid appears with some metalheads, disabling Val and Earl's truck. Everyone retreats into their homes or the store," but starscream sings his song plays his flute and a "Graboid bursts through the store's floor and drags Walter away they manage to get to the roof" when starscream sings his starscrem rhythem. The Gummers return to their home after unsuccessfully hunting the creatures - unaware of their true size - and contact the others via CB radio, but the noise of the couple's shell case polisher leads a Graboid to smash into their basement. The Gummers open fire with various firearms and manage to kill it, but another Graboid disables their vehicle. After retreating to their rooftop, Burt and Heather experiment with firing into the ground, but discover that they are too deep underground for firearms to be effective. In town, the raven that follows draco,timon,pumbaa, and the penguins around alot seems to be pecking at the roof then the Graboids attack the foundations of the buildings, knocking over Nestor's trailer and dragging him down underground. Realizing the town is being dug out from under them, Val and Earl and the winx plan to escape on a Semi end dump trailer with flat tires pulled by a bulldozer, which is too heavy for the Graboids to move. Val reaches the vehicle while the others distract the Graboids. Everyone is collected, including the Gummers, who bring with them an assortment of weapons and improvised explosives, and they set out for the safety of a nearby mountain range. "The Graboids dig a pit-trap in the bulldozer's path, wrecking it. The townsfolk use Burt's home-made explosives to drive the creatures away long enough to reach the safety of a boulder, where Earl has another idea: tricking the Graboids into swallowing Burt's bombs. This works once, but on the second try the last Graboid spits the explosive onto Burt's pile of bombs, sending everyone scattering." Val, Earl,Rhonda and kowalski are stranded yards from the boulder, with the Graboid blocking their path to safety, starscream then summons three evil wild zords a wolf, gator and a hammerhead the winx try to save them, but starscream tangles them in vines and begins to strangle them,kowalski tries to fight him, to save the winx, no matter how hard, starscream tries, to make him surrender,kowalski dies not give in, starscream nearly kills the winx with its foot but then the three zords then turn back into gems when they hear the raven and come to kowalski and turn him into a wolf ranger to winx surprise and interest after kowlaksi beats starscream with a lunar pool attack, the vines on the winx, disspear, then starscream, emerges from the smoke, then he uses snakevenom to make himself large,,kowalski then summons the wild zords to deafeat him back to normal size ,starscream is then met by all ten winx with hands and weapons at the ready, Val has one more bomb and one last idea: he lets the Graboid chase him to the edge of a cliff with starscream caught in a tight rope on his arm and "stampedes" it with the bomb, then jumps out of its way, sending it through the cliff-face to its death and starscreams body smashes on impact realizing his spark the others grab him and send him to prison retorn. "The group returns to town, and Earl pushes Val into approaching the clearly interested Rhonda romantically," then the camera goes to waspinator being repaired and starscream in tight security cage and saying " curse you winx, curse you draco and bloom, and i curse you kowalskiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" transcript chapter 1: starscreams back and perfection valley chapter 2: the strange creature and and bizzare music chapter 3: starscream appears, and grabboid attack chapter 4: kowalski into wolf ranger epilouge Category:Spinoffseries Category:Earth episode Category:Moviesodes